jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Belly Button Window
}} "Belly Button Window" is a song by Jimi Hendrix, originally released on his 1971 posthumous album The Cry of Love. The song was written by Hendrix and recorded at Electric Lady Studios on August 22nd, 1970. Analysis Meaning "Belly Button Window" is an autobiographical song by Jimi, describing his unhappy childhood in a broken home. The song is a way for Jimi to imagine having the chance to ask his parents, from his mother's womb, whether or not they actually want Jimi to be born. The phrase "you only got two hundred days" lead some to believe that Jimi was warning people of his future death, though it is much more feasible that it means "you've only got six months I'm born", which is approximately two hundred days (despite that 200 days is 7 lunar months and 4 days). Style "Belly Button Window" is a country blues song, and features Jimi alone playing a couple of guitars and singing. The song is extremely relaxed and the composition is eerie and possibly gives the impression of actually being inside a womb. Lyrics Well I'm up here in this womb, I'm looking all around. Well I'm looking out my belly button window, And I see a whole lot of frowns. And I'm wondering if they don't want me around. What seems to be the fuss out there? Just what seems to be the hang? 'Cause you know if ya just don't want me this time around, Yeah I'll be glad to go back to Spirit Land. And even take a longer rest, Before coming down the chute again. Man, I sure remember the last time, baby, They were still hawkin' about me then. So if you don't want me now, Make up your mind, where or when. If you don't want me now, Give or take, you only got two hundred days. 'Cause I ain't coming down this way too much more again. You know they got pills for ills and thrills and even spills, But I think you're just a little too late. So I'm coming down into this world daddy, Regardless of love and hate. And I'm gonna sit up in your bed mama, And just a-grin right in your face. And then I'm gonna eat up all your chocolates, And say "I hope I'm not too late." So if there's any questions, Make up your mind, 'Cause you better give or take. Questions in your mind, Give it a take, You only got two hundred days. Way up into this womb, Looking all around. Sure's dark in here. And I'm looking out my belly button window, And I swear I see nothing but a lot of frowns. And I'm wondering if they want me around. Appearances Studio albums *1971: The Cry of Love Compilation albums *1997: First Rays of the New Rising Sun Credits *Jimi Hendrix – guitars, vocals, whistles ---- *Producer: Jimi Hendrix *Engineer: Eddie Kramer References Links *Belly Button Window by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:Songs Category:1971 songs Category:1997 songs